pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Bulborb
Games * Pikmin Adventure * Pikmin:The After Years * Pikmin: The First Colony * Pikmin:Redemption * Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator * Pikmin: Shadows of the Future * Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B * PikSpore * Pikimon * Pikmin: The Return of the Puffmin * Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War * Pikmin: The Winds of Light * Pikmin: Theme Park * Pikmin Z Locations * Pikmin:The After Years ** Frozen Plains ** Bulborb Realm - Sublevel ? ** Carnivorous Cave - Sublevel ? ** Cave of Screams - Sublevel ? * Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator ** Mountain Springs ** Supercomputer Complex ** Dark Forest Cave - Sublevel ? ** Fireside Temple - Sublevel 1,2 ** Pale Pit of Peril - Sublevel 1,4 ** Snowstorm Grotto - Sublevel 1,3,7 * Pikspore ** Frigid Mountain ** Bulborb Den - Sublevel ? ** Concealed Aquatica - Sublevels 2,3,5,6,7 ** Cold Chasm - Sublevel 1,3,? ** Challenger's Cavern - Sublevel ? ** Icy Terraces - Sublevel 2 ** Mystic Marsh - Sublevel ? ** Militant Frostway - Sublevel ? ** Darkfreeze Lair *'Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War' **The Valley of Regret **The Temple of Ice - Sublevel 1 *'Pikmin: The Winds of Light' **Adventure Cave - Sublevel 1, 2 **Melodic Maze - Sublevel 4 **Comrade's Cavern - Sublevel 3 * Pikmin: Theme Park ** Mostly in Tundra Town, most snow-themed caves *'Pikmin Z' **Avalanche Desert Appearance Most Games It is about the height of a Pikmin. A two-legged, beetle-like creature with a tan colored face, a white back with blue spots, stalks that hold up two blue eyes, and a large mouth. File:Snow Bulborb.jpg|Most Games Notes Pansarus pseudooculii frosticus Breadbug family Behavior Most Games Sniffs the ground until it notices food. It will chase any food it notices and try to eat it. Strategy to Defeat Most Games Swarming is effective. They can also be defeated in one hit by a well-placed toss landing on the Dwarf Bulborb. Pikmin Adventure Can be killed in one hit with any attack. Pikimon Move List * Start - Headbutt * Start - Snowball * Lv. 7 - Dash * Lv. 10 - Bite * Lv. 15 - Crunch * Lv. 20 - Slam * Lv. 25 - Freeze Evolutions None Pre-Evolutions Breadbug -> Light Stone Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Snow Bulborbs appear in the game Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War as well. They have the same behavior as normal, though now they make appearances on the surface as well, since they appear at The Valley of Regret. They also appear in The Temple of Ice on the first floor. Olimar's Notes Snow Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii frosticus Breadbug Family This breadbug attempts to mimic the Hairy Bulborb, but can't produce the fur. Hairy Bulborbs dismiss these creatures from being their young, and will occasionally eat them. Other predators, however, don't realize this, and they stay away. Ship's Notes Looking at this poor, pitiful breadbug just makes me want to yell at hairy bulborbs, "WAKE UP! HE AIN'T ONE OF YOU!", but that may hurt Olimar and my job, so I dare not do so. Pikmin: The Winds of Light So far, the Snow Bulborb appears with two on Sublevel 1, one of them holding the Dragonic Statue, and one on Sublevel 2 of Adventure Cave, one on sublevel 4 of Melodic Maze, and three on sublevel 3 of Comrade's Cavern. Olimar's Notes Snow Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii frosticus Breadbug Family Somehow, it seems that these mimics are appearing in several non-cold areas without protection from Hairy Bulborbs. This may provide evidence that the breadbug mimics are getting braver and are trying to protect themselves. However, this may be because Hairy Bulborbs may be going extinct. Pikmin: Theme Park They retain their attributes from the canon games, and are found mainly in Tundra Town. They are also found in most snow-themed caves. Like the canon and most other games, they do not have adult variants. Category:PikSpore Category:Breadbugs Category:PUDEnemies Category:Pikmin: The Return of the Puffmin Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Enemies Category:PTWOL Enemies Category:Pikmin Z